well maybe if u were a bit nicer, u'd have a heart nxt 2 ur name
by eltinka
Summary: stiles and lydia texting like the assholes they are


**_4/13/12_**

 **From: STILES STILINSKI (12:04 AM)**

Why don't any of us have iphones like

are we promoting androids or something

 **To: STILES STILINSKI (12:07 AM)**

Because iPhones are fragile, like your ass when Scott and I kicked it

 **From: STILES STILINSKI (12:08 AM)**

Excuse me sweetie but I, Stiles Stilinski, already called dibs on those mothafuckin tater tits

 **To: STILES STILINSKI (12:09 AM)**

Call me sweetie again

I fucking dare you

 **From: STILES STILINSKI (12:09 AM)**

sweetie

 **To: STILES STILINSKI (12:09 AM)**

Also you're gross

I'm going to fuck you up

Physically and intellectually

 **From: STILES STILINSKI (12:09)**

babe u ALREADY fuck me up

WAIT

I WROTE TIT BY ACCIDENT

LEAVE ME ALONE

 **To: STILES STILINSKI (12:10 AM)**

If you insist

 **From: STILES STILINSKI (12:10 AM)**

WAIT

HOLY SHIT

 **To: STILES STILINSKI (12:10 AM)**

Yes?

 **From: STILES STILINSKI (12:10 AM)**

LOOK AT HTE STARS

LOOK HWO THEY SHIN FOR YOU

 **To: STILES STILINSKI (12:11 AM)**

Umm sweetie…

I shine for myself

Goodbye

 **From: STILES STILINSKI (12:11 AM)**

Oh so I'm the sweetie now

K

I see I see

 **To: STILES STILINSKI (12:13 AM**

K

 **From: STILES STILINSKI (12:14 AM)**

Ik how you love Coldieplay

And me

so

 **To: STILES STILINSKI (12:15 AM)**

Honey, you know what I love?

 **From: STILES STILINSKI (12:15 AM)**

Ya, urs truly

:*

 **To: STILES STILINSKI (12:16 AM)**

Aha, no

I love Prada and math

And myself

So suck it

 **From: STILES STILINSKI (12:16 AM**

I love u too

Fuckin nerd

 **To: STILES STILINSKI (12:17 AM)**

Ok loser

 **From: STILES STILINSKI (12:17 AM)**

Ight I see how it is

 **To: STILES STILINSKI (12:18 AM)**

Who are you at night honestly

 **From: STILES STILINSKI (12:18 AM)**

Um

Yours

Always

 **To: STILES STILINSKI (12:18 AM)**

Of course

 **From: STILES STILINSKI (12:19 AM)**

I'm off to snuggle with Scottie

Not really though he's not even here

 **To: STILES STILINSKI (12:19 AM)**

Christ

Good night Stilinski

Dream of me

 **From: STILES STILINSKI (12:19 AM)**

I always do

Night :)

* * *

 ** _4/14/12_**

 **To: MY GIRL (4:37 PM)**

Hey Lyds, can I just let you know how thankful I am that you exist?

Well I just did

You're one of my closest friends

Up there with Scottie

Brilliant banshee extraordinaire

 **To: MY GIRL (4:39 PM)**

Anyways I can't wait to see you tomorrow

 **To: MY GIRL (4:40 PM)**

I love you

 ** _! Message failed to send._**

* * *

 ** _4 Missed calls from Stiles Stilinski_**

 **From: STILES STILINSKI (6:05 PM)**

I'm coming over

I'm worried

* * *

 **From: RUTHLESS QUEEN (10:51 PM)**

Stiles

I'm sorry

 **To: RUTHLESS QUEEN (10:55 PM)**

yup

 **From: RUTHLESS QUEEN (10:57 PM)**

I shouldn't have kept my phone on silent

But I can handle myself

 **To: RUTHLESS QUEEN (10:58 PM)**

Mhm

Except he handled you pretty well

 **From: RUTHLESS QUEEN (10:59 PM)**

Buddy, I can be with whoever I please

I apologize for worrying you

But not for that

 **To: RUTHLESS QUEEN (11:00 PM)**

C'mon Lyds

I was trying to protect you

 **From: RUTHLESS QUEEN (11:02 PM)**

You stormed off while we were in the middle of sucking face

And then when I tried to talk to you, you yelled at me

And nearly got your sore ass kicked in my front yard

 **From: RUTHLESS QUEEN (11:03 PM)**

You turned a consensual hookup into a jealousy shitstorm

So idk what you're talking about

 **To: RUTHLESS QUEEN (11:06 PM)**

I wasn't jealous

He looked vicious

Also, it's nice to know you have a baseball bat in your room

 **From: RUTHLESS QUEEN (11:07 PM)**

The one I almost murdered you with?

 **To: RUTHLESS QUEEN (11:08 PM)**

That's the one

 **From: RUTHLESS QUEEN (11:09 PM)**

You're really an asshole

But

 **To: RUTHLESS QUEEN (11:09 PM)**

But?

You're totally, fully, unconditionally in love with me?

 **From: RUTHLESS QUEEN (11:10 PM)**

Well you just proved my point so have fun with that

 **To: RUTHLESS QUEEN (11:10 PM)**

Well what were you gonna say?

 **From: RUTHLESS QUEEN (11:10 PM)**

I'm glad you were there

Asshole

 **From: RUTHLESS QUEEN (11:11 PM)**

Make a wish

 **To: RUTHLESS QUEEN (11:11 PM)**

You're such a dreamer

I forgot the wishy word but whatever

That sounded like an artsy insult

My wishes came true already though ;) ;)

 **From: RUTHLESS QUEEN (11:12 PM)**

Hush

 **To: RUTHLESS QUEEN (11:12 PM)**

No thank you

Can I call your intelligent, cute, fine ass?

 **From: RUTHLESS QUEEN (11:12 PM)**

Screw you

For…?

 **To: RUTHLESS QUEEN (11:12 PM)**

I wanna hear your voice

 **From: RUTHLESS QUEEN (11:13 PM)**

Looks like my wish came true already

Go ahead, Stilinski

 **To: RUTHLESS QUEEN (2:21 AM)**

You know that I love you :)

* * *

 ** _4/15/12_**

 **To: ASSHOLE (1:31 AM)**

Stiles?

Are you up?

 **From: ASSHOLE (1:33 AM)**

Yeah

Lyds, what's wrong?

 **From: ASSHOLE (1:36 AM)**

Lydia

 **To: ASSHOLE (1:37 AM)**

Idk

 **From: ASSHOLE (1:37 AM)**

Lyd

Just say it and I'll be there

 **To: ASSHOLE (1:39 AM)**

I can't sleep

Just

Please

 **From: ASSHOLE (1:39 AM)**

Be there in 10

Sit tight

I got you

 **To: ASSHOLE (1:40 AM)**

Okay

* * *

 ** _4/16/12_**

 **To: MY PRINCESS** **(10:23 AM)**

Who upset you

I'll fucking kill them

 **From: MY PRINCESS (10:25 AM)**

Hush

Nothing's wrong

 **To: MY PRINCESS (10:26 AM)**

Okay I guess I'll kill you instead

I know where all your classes are

I will do it right now

 **From: MY PRINCESS (10:29 AM)**

As if

 **To: MY PRINCESS (10:30 AM)**

What happened

 **From: MY PRINCESS (10:31 AM)**

Nothing.

 **To: MY PRINCESS (10:33 AM)**

I can LITERALLY sense that something happened

We're LITERALLY tethered

And I LITERALLY have sources

 **From: MY PRINCESS (10:35 AM)**

Well its bullshit

 **To: MY PRINCESS (10:35 AM)**

Ugh

Fine

Be that way

 **From: MY PRINCESS (10:37 AM)**

I will, asshole

 **To: MY PRINCESS (10:40 AM)**

Wait til lunch

I'll kiss the sad right out of you

Also you're the asshole

Asshole

 **From: MY PRINCESS (10:42 AM)**

I'm going to kick your ass like never before I swear to god

 **To: MY PRINCESS (10:43 AM)**

I'd like to see you try, shorty pants

 **From: MY PRINCESS (10:44 AM)**

We'll see about that

I hate you

 **To: MY PRINCESS (10:46 AM)**

Love you more 3

 **From: MY PRINCESS (10:47 AM)**

Ew

 **To: BABY (10:47 AM)**

:*

* * *

 **To: BABY (12:31 PM)**

I know my sloppy cheek kisses healed the shit out of you DON'T EVEN LIE

 **To: BABY (12:34 PM)**

If you flip me off again I'm going to tell Finstock on u

 **To: BABY (12:35 PM)**

LYDIA

 **From: BABY (12:36 PM)**

Pay attention in class boo :*

 **To: BABY (12:36 PM)**

WOW

Fine

Damn

:/

 **From: BABY (12:37 PM)**

:)


End file.
